Lucas is Punished
by Nature9000
Summary: This revolves around Oliver's reaction in The Best Friend. This is what happens when Oliver finds out that Lucas is cheating on Lilly. It's a oneshot, so R&R. I'd tell you what pairing, but I think you know what pairing this is.


Lucas is Punished

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana and if I did I would be rich and the episodes wouldn't be all about Miley.

A/N: Yes, this happens to be the episode "My Best Friend's Boyfriend" in a slightly different scenario. Miley doesn't find Lucas cheating in this story. Instead, it's in a slightly different aspect.

* * *

Oliver sat in the chair and listened to Miley babble on about random things that didn't sound important. What was important was the woman of his dreams slurping smoothie with another man. _"Look at that pathetic freak. What does he have that I don't have? Its okay Oken, be happy for her…Besides, she's only your best friend! It doesn't make any difference what's going on."_

"Oliver," Miley said quietly. "Hey, Oliver, are you awake! Oliver!"

"What!" Oliver said quickly as he looked over at Miley. "Is there a problem?"

"Well, I just wanted to know if you thought I should get my hair straightened or done in curls." Oliver stared at Miley and sighed as he slowly shook his head.

"I don't find that to be very important right now." Miley shrugged and looked over at Lilly and Lucas with a smile on her face.

"Look at that, it's so romantic!"

"You woman, are nuts."

"Well if you had a romantic bone in your body…"

_"Ah here it goes."_ Oliver rolled his eyes and sighed. _"Insult me while I'm already beat to the ground why don't you?"_ Oliver crossed his arms and chuckled. _"She's probably slurping up bits of his burger right now, I wonder if that would make Miley change the subject to something else."_

"Ah, he asked her to be his girlfriend!" Oliver raised his eyebrow and looked over at Miley.

"What! How the hell can you even tell?" Miley pointed and Lilly quickly did a back-flip to the table.

"Oh my god, Lucas asked me to be his girlfriend!" Lilly exclaimed with joy.

"Ah! Damn it!" Oliver placed his hand over his ear and rubbed it. "Did you have to be so loud about that, Lilly?"

"Well sorry if I'm happy about this, Oliver!" Lilly said quickly as she crossed her arms. Oliver sighed and slowly stood up.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for that. I'm happy that you and Lucas are going to date, but didn't you just meet him?"

"Yes, and he's so cute, I think this may be it!" Oliver rolled his eyes and Lilly smirked to herself. _"Jealous yet, Oliver, I mean come on, you have to be! If you don't stop me now, I'll just be his girlfriend."_ Lilly brushed her arm and blinked once. "I know he won't break my heart, that's for sure."

"How do you know that? How do you know he won't just do something stupid? Anyway, it doesn't matter, you like him so go ahead and be his girlfriend." Lilly raised her eyebrow as Oliver started to walk away. "I don't see much point in complaining or anything since all I really want is for you to probably be happy." Oliver walked off and Lilly shrugged.

"Fine, I'll tell him that I accept his offer." Lilly turned and walked toward Lucas and Miley slapped her forehead and groaned.

"Are you kidding me, Oliver!" Miley exclaimed into the air. She glanced over and saw Lucas and Lilly staring back at her. "Uh, nothing to see here, nothing at all, go about your business!" Miley quickly turned and ran off.

-NEW SCENE-

Oliver walked through the halls of the school, there was nothing interesting happening and nothing to really bother with. Lilly and Lucas were off doing a bunch of talking and other stuff. _"I hope they haven't been making out a lot. I hope they haven't been kissing. Ugh, what am I saying! I shouldn't even care, damn it!"_

"Oh you're so beautiful," A voice said from around a corner. Oliver raised his eyebrow and scoffed, the voice belonged to Lucas. He was obviously chatting up Lilly, he wanted it to be him that was sweet talking Lilly, not some pathetic moron like Lucas. Oliver started to turn when he heard a voice that belonged to a girl, a voice that was not Lilly's.

_"What the hell?"_ Oliver rounded the corner and saw Lucas staring into the eyes of another girl and caressing the face of a brunette. _"Holy crap, that bastard better just be feeling for bumps on her face or something!"_ Oliver quickly turned and left the area, he nearly ran into Miley.

"Whoa, settle down!" Miley said quickly. "Why the hell are you running around like my Uncle Earl when the pigs and Aunt Pearl are loose?"

"Do I even _want_ to try and understand the point of that statement?" Oliver shook his head and rubbed his forehead. "Miley, Lucas is cheating on Lilly!"

"Well, I knew you were jealous but…"

"Like hell I'm jealous! Go down that hall and find out for yourself!"

"Okay, but I'm not going to be finding anything in particular." Oliver shook his head and left the area as Miley walked down the hall. She wasn't particularly looking because she suspected it was just Oliver being jealous. That all changed when she passed Lucas making out with a girl that was not Lilly. "Oh my god, he was telling the truth!" Miley quickly ran off in pursuit of Lilly.

-NEW SCENE-

"Why the hell do you want me hiding in a trashcan?" Oliver asked as his eyebrow twitched. Miley placed her hands on Oliver's shoulders and growled.

"We're doing this for Lilly!" Miley exclaimed. "Now _do_ it, or else! I guess you want Lilly's heart to be broken."

"No, I really don't want her heart being broken…"

"Then you _must_ get in the trashcan." Oliver sighed and climbed into a nearby trashcan.

_"It is for Lilly's sake, I don't see why Miley doesn't just let me beat up the goddamn bastard. Furthermore, she's trying to flirt with him so he cheats on Lilly with her, that's a bad idea, am I the only one who sees this?"_ Oliver sat in the trashcan and listened to Miley and Lucas talk amongst each other, he kept his recorder and camera by the side. Soon he heard footsteps and raised his eyebrow, milk came pouring inside. "_What the hell? Crap! No!"_ Oliver took off the lid of the trashcan and growled ever so slightly.

"Sorry about that Oliver," Miley said timidly. Oliver shrugged and climbed out of the trashcan.

"Yeah, next time we should pick a better hiding place than this." Miley thought for a minute and a huge grin appeared on her face. "What are you thinking, Miley?"

"You're going to dine with Lucas."

"What? Could you rephrase that? I want to _kill_ Lucas, not _dine_ with Lucas!"

"Go do it!" Oliver grumbled and walked away.

-NEW SCENE-

"So what the hell is she doing now," Oliver said under his breath as he read the menu. Oliver glanced over at Lucas to see him staring at Hannah Montana. _"Damn bastard, cheating on Lilly like this. Dumb Miley, making me eat with the one person that I would love nothing more than to beat to a bloody pulp."_

"Dude, its Hannah Montana!" Lucas said quickly. Oliver put the menu down and looked around.

"No! Where!"

"Right over there and she's totally checking me out."

_"Uh-huh, and I'm sure Miley's not going to let me be satisfied when this is over."_

"Dude, if I get a date with her, I'll totally hook you up with her hot friend." Oliver crossed his fingers and smiled.

"Fingers crossed, do your magic!" Oliver narrowed his eyes and hissed lightly. _"Damn you, damn you, damn you."_ Oliver looked at the hot tea on the table and glanced over at Lucas. _"It is so tempting, so damn tempting. Just one more wrong move or word in this conversation and I'm going to give in to the temptation and pour this hot tea all over that goddamn bastard with the screwed up mentality. How could he cheat on a girl like Lilly, she's so beautiful and cute. Why the hell would he do it, what has she ever done to him?"_ Oliver watched as Lucas walked up, he watched him closely as Lucas walked over to Hannah and started flirting with her. Hannah got up to go to the restroom and Lola rose from her seat, Oliver rose from his as well. He watched as Lucas asked for Hannah's phone number and he saw the sad and hurt look on Lola's face. She then grabbed a drink and dumped it onto Lucas's head.

"Ah what the hell!" Lucas exclaimed. "What did you do that for!"

"Creeps like you don't deserve to date people like Hannah!"

"You had no right to do that!" Lola stepped back as Lucas raised his fist, she brought her hands to her mouth and Lucas started to throw his punch toward her.

"Hey you fricking coward!" Oliver shouted as he grabbed Lucas's fist. "What the hell do you think you're doing! You cheat on an innocent and girl who has done nothing wrong in this world and then you try to hit another one? Where the hell do you get the goddamn permission to do that!"

"Not from you." Oliver growled and slammed his fist into Lucas's abdomen.

"That's for Lilly, _nobody_ deserves to harm a sweet, innocent and beautiful girl like her, and sure as hell that person isn't you!" Lucas growled and grabbed Oliver's shirt, he then tossed him out the doors and stepped out.

"You are so dead!" Lucas exclaimed as he threw a punch toward Oliver.

"Screw you!" Oliver dodged the punch and slammed his fist into Lucas's face and kicked Lucas in the chest. Oliver then kicked Lucas in the abdomen and thrust his fist into his abdomen several times. Lucas stepped back and groaned as he held his hand over his stomach, Lilly stepped out of the restaurant and gasped.

"Oliver, stop it!" Lilly said quickly. "You better stop it too, Lucas!" Oliver looked over at Lilly, her disguise was gone and tears were rolling down her face. Oliver grabbed Lucas's shirt over the chest area and pulled him close.

"Just remember this Lucas, if I ever see you messing around with Lilly again, I'm going to beat you up so badly that they can't recognize you when you get back to school." Oliver released Lucas and the man ran off as Lilly ran to Oliver and collapsed into his arms.

"Oliver, don't ever do that again!" Lilly said quickly as she started to sob. "I'm crying because he cheated on me…I don't even know why I'm crying though."

"It's okay Lilly, I'm sorry I got into a fight with him…I just…I couldn't control anger." Lilly looked up into Oliver's eyes and wiped a tear from her face.

"Oliver, did you mean the things you said about me? Did you mean it when you said I was beautiful?"

"Lilly, I will always think you're beautiful and I always have. So you can take that as a yes."

"I-I didn't even like Lucas from the start…I just wanted to make you jealous and look how it turned out."

"You didn't have to make me jealous, Lilly. I already loved you and I still do to this day and I always will love you."

"Oliver, you would never…you wouldn't take my heart and crush it, would you?"

"Never…Lilly, you're not someone who deserves to have her heart broken like that."

"Good, because I've always loved you, Oliver, and I trust you. I know you wouldn't ever break my heart without a good reason." Oliver placed his finger under Lilly's chin and tilted her head upwards.

"There is no reason in this world that is good enough to break your heart. Whatever reason that bastard had, it wasn't good enough either."

"So, Oliver, do you think you would be my boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I'll be your boyfriend, if you'll be my girlfriend." Lilly smiled and nodded her head as Oliver brought his lips toward Lilly's. When their lips met, a spark shot out and surged through their bodies, they weren't sure how or why, but they thought they could hear the sound of fireworks.

"I think we better go in, Miley's probably going to leave the bathroom really soon."

"Yeah, we don't want to worry her." Lilly nodded her head and smirked.

"Let's not give her the satisfaction that we're together. Let's date in secret for now."

"I'd say that sounds okay. Besides, she would annoy me with how she always thought we'd make a great couple and her constant talking about how she knew we were meant to be."

"Oliver, kiss me one more time. I just want to make sure this is real." Oliver nodded and brought his lips against Lilly's. Once more the flames of passion shot through them as they stood and kissed under the starry sky.

* * *

There's the oneshot, I hope you enjoyed it! I had a tough time with the title and still think it could be better, but oh well. Tell me what you thought of it!


End file.
